Skrawki z życia
by My Beautiful Dream
Summary: Zbiór historii o Malecu.


_**To będzie zbiór różnych opowiadań o Malecu. Nie gwarantuję, ze będą długie, czasem mogą być nawet bardzo krótkie. Mogą pojawić się także opowiadana AU.**_

_Wiem, że praktycznie jest już po świętach, ale ostatnio miałam wenę i powstało coś takiego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)_

_Bohaterowie nie należą do mnie, a do Cassandry Clare._

_**Świąteczny klimat**_

Magnus zasłonił się z frustracją szalikiem, by uchronić szyję przed grudniowym mrozem i śniegiem sypiącym od samego rana. Spędził cały dzień w towarzystwie wkurzającego przyziemnego, który wymagał od niego przywołania demona, by na końcu dowiedzieć się, że jednak się rozmyślił. Nic dziwnego, że Bane był zły. Zdecydowanie wolałby ten dzień spędzić w ciepłym domu, zamiast szarpać sobie nerwy, a później jeszcze zamarzać na śmierć. Czasami nienawidził tej pracy. Jednak, rekompensata była pokaźna, więc jakoś dało się znieść.

Wchodząc do swojej kamienicy, marzył jedynie o gorącej czekoladzie i spędzeniu wieczoru w objęciach swego uroczego anioła. Wiedział, iż Alec miał dziś wolne od treningów czy polowań i postanowił zatrzymać się na cały dzień w ich mieszkaniu. Magnus wolałby zostać z nim, ale nie mógł odwołać spotkań, czego ogromnie żałował. Jednakże urzekła go wizja czekającego na jego powrót młodego Lightwooda z gorącym kubkiem i słodkim pocałunkiem, który usuwał jego troski. Chłopiec, nawet nie wiedząc o tym, miał zdolność wprowadzania w życie Magnusa spokoju i harmonii. Tak jak powinno być. To było bardziej magiczne, niż cokolwiek, co mógłby zrobić.

Podchodząc do mieszkania, nagle usłyszał głośny rumor wydobywający się ze środka. Bane zmarszczył brwi, z niepokojem przyspieszając kroku. Taki dźwięk nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Pozbywając się niechcianych myśli, otworzył zaklęciem drzwi i wbiegł do mieszkania, po to by zatrzymać się w progu salonu z zaskoczeniem.

– Alec... Co ty robisz?

Młody Lightwood, z grymasem na twarzy, leżał na podłodze obok przewróconej drabiny, a Prezes Miau ostrożnie obwąchiwał przedmiot. Gdy usłyszał głos czarownika, brunet podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Cześć. Nie słyszałem, jak wszedłeś. – Poderwał się z ziemi i pocałował Magnusa, gdy ten otoczył go ramionami.

– Potrafię być cichy, kiedy chcę. A teraz, możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego leżysz na ziemi? Co prawda, nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyś leżał w sypialni i czekał na mnie, ale jeśli chcesz, to możemy spróbować innych pomieszczeń i...

– Magnus! – krzyknął z zażenowaniem Alec, a na jego twarzy widniał głęboki rumieniec. Potrząsnął głową i chciał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. – Leżę na ziemi przez twojego kota.

Magnus uniósł brew na to.

– Teraz oskarżasz mojego małego kotka?

– Tak – westchnął z irytacją. – Gdy stałem na drabinie, Prezes skoczył na jeden ze szczebli i wszystko się zachwiało i... – Wykonał wymowny ruch rękami.

Bane przytulił go mocniej, całując w czoło.

– Och, mój biedny – odparł, głaszcząc go czule po policzku. – Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie jest.

Kiedy Alec potrząsnął głową, dodał:

– Co właściwie robiłeś na tej drabinie?

– Chciałem zawiesić ozdoby – powiedział nieśmiało, wskazując na stojące nieopodal pudło.

Magnus rozejrzał się i dopiero teraz zauważył, że pokój przystrojony był świątecznymi ozdobami. Stroikami, łańcuchami powieszonymi na ścianie, brzydkim obrazem Mikołaja z reniferami, który Bane kupił kilka lat temu, bo wydawał się śmieszny i figurkami chatek. Całość dawała dość tandetny wynik, ale czarownik zawsze uważał, że to część bożonarodzeniowego klimatu. Alec musiał znaleźć pudło z tymi ozdobami na strychu.

– Myślałem, że w tym roku nie chcecie obchodzić świąt, że to jeszcze zbyt bolesne... – powiedział delikatnie, pobierając mu ramię, by dodać otuchy.

Wiedział, że młody Lightwood ciężko zniósł stratę brata, tak samo jak reszta rodziny. Były dni, choć rzadkie, kiedy Nocny Łowca budził się w środku nocy, nękany koszmarami, podjudzanymi zapewne poczuciem winy, które nadal kryło się w sercu chłopca. Nieważne, jak bardzo Magnus starał się je usunąć. Był świadomy, że urządzanie Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, będzie tylko przypomnieniem tego bólu.

– Nie będziemy, uzgodniliśmy, że spędzimy ten dzień na własny sposób. Tylko... – Opuścił wzrok, bawiąc się rąbkiem swetra. – Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś kiedyś, że uwielbiasz ten przedświąteczny klimat, cokolwiek to znaczy. Nie chciałem, żebyś musiał rezygnować z tego przeze mnie. Chciałbym spędzić je z tobą. Niezbyt znam się na tym, co powinno się zrobić w tym okresie, więc pomyślałem, że przynajmniej udekoruję mieszkanie.

Magnus milczał, zaskoczony. To była... Jedna z najsłodszych rzeczy, jakie Alec mógłby dla niego zrobić. Mimo rezygnacji z obchodzenia świąt, chłopiec postanowił nadal w tym uczestniczyć, tylko po to, by go zadowolić. Nie wiedział, czym zasłużył sobie na takiego anioła, lecz mógł dziękować za niego do końca życia.

Lightwood musiał źle odebrać jego milczenie, bo spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony i zagryzł wargę.

– To źle? Wiem, że nie jest zbyt ciekawie... Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to mogę to wszystko zdjąć. Wiem, że powinienem najpierw spytać, ale...

Magnus nie chciał już dalej słuchać. Chwycił Aleca za szlufki od spodni i przyciągnąwszy do siebie, pocałował go mocno.

– Jest idealnie.

– Naprawdę? – W niebieskich oczach Nocnego Łowcy pojawiły się iskierki zadowolenia, że mógł uszczęśliwić swojego chłopaka.

– Tak. Dziękuję.

Po chwili czarownik odsunął się i rozejrzał się po salonie, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

– Aby stworzyć świąteczny nastrój potrzebne nam są jeszcze trzy rzeczy – odparł z uśmiechem. – Po pierwsze, potrzebna nam choinka.

Pstryknął palcami, z których posypały się niebieskie iskierki, a w rogu pokoju pojawiło się duże drzewo, nadal pokryte gdzieniegdzie śniegiem. Obok niego pojawiły się pudła, skrywające ozdoby.

– Ukradłeś je? – spytał Alec, patrząc wymownie na mężczyznę.

– Zabrałem je z lasu. Nikt by nie płakał. A pewnie czuło się smutno, pozbawione świątecznego uroku.

– To choinka, Magnusie.

Bane machnął ręką, zbywając argument Aleca.

– Po drugie, musimy mieć świąteczne swetry. Boże Narodzenie jest niczym bez brzydkich świątecznych swetrów. – Zmierzył towarzysza wzrokiem. – Cóż, ty masz już brzydki sweter. Na nieszczęście, masz prawie same brzydkie swetry. – Skrzywił się.

Lightwood założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego groźnie.

– Moje ciuchy nie są złe.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział i uszczypnął chłopaka lekko w policzek. – Ta zła mina ci nie pasuje, kochanie – uśmiechnął się, nie przejmując się oburzeniem ze strony bruneta. – Na czym to ja... Ach, tak.

Ponownie pstryknął palcami, a na Alecu pojawił się ciemnoniebieski sweter z wizerunkiem renifera, noszącego mikołajową czapkę, natomiast Magnus posiadał czerwony sweter z przewlekaną brokatową nicią i obrazkiem choinki z brokatowymi bombkami.

– Czy to konieczne? – jęknął Alec, z niechęcią patrząc na swoje ubranie.

– Nie narzekaj, bo mogę dać ci o żółtym kolorze. – Pogroził palcem, na co chłopak westchnął.

– Trzeci i ostatni punkt. Moim zdaniem najważniejszy, by stworzyć świąteczny nastrój. Jemioła.

– To ma być elementem nastroju? –spytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Alec.

– Oczywiście! Co to za święta bez bożonarodzeniowego pocałunku pod jemiołą? Tradycja mówi, że ta para, która to zrobi, będzie miała szczęście na cały kolejny rok. – Nagle na suficie nad głową Aleca zawisło parę gałęzi wspomnianej rośliny.

Magnus szybko podszedł do chłopaka i otoczył go ramionami, uśmiechając się. Ten spojrzał czarownikowi w oczy i nie mógł nic poradzić na rumieniec wpływający mu na policzki.

– Dziękuję ci. Za to, co zrobiłeś – odparł czule Bane, przybliżając twarz do jego.

– Nic nie zrobiłem.

– Zrobiłeś i dużo. Pojawiłeś się w moim życiu. Dziękuję – dodał, całując go.


End file.
